


冰与汗

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 醉酒独独冰块play
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	冰与汗

**Author's Note:**

> 💦其实这篇的背景是北非战场咧 不过俺写得太屑了看不出来就是了ˊ_>ˋ  
> 💦是看过zaimu老师那张穿着齐屌小短裤的北非制服独后的无端性幻想 （痴汉笑  
> 💦军衔啥的全部乱编的 请别在意么么啾

战事暂时告一段落，士兵们得空围在一起喝酒聊天。路德维希也被拉入了喝酒队伍中，他也暂时放松心情在队员的撺掇下喝了不少。  
原本还跟路德维希勾肩搭背的士兵看到来人立马坐端正行了一个军礼  
“贝什米特长官好！”  
“本大爷来接我弟，他有点喝醉了。还有，把你的手从他的肩上拿开，你知道会有什么后果。”  
基尔伯特冷冰冰的话比敌军的炮火还令人生畏，士兵悻悻地收回手。路德维希一下失去重心，差点跌倒在他哥的军靴上。基尔伯特揽过弟弟的腰，把他扶到自己的营帐，临走之前还不忘顺走几瓶啤酒和装它们的冰桶 。

刚进营帐，哥哥扶着弟弟回房的温馨场景就变了样——  
“阿西说实话本大爷有点生气，你怎么背着我跑去喝酒了？你知道本大爷等了你多久了吗？”  
路德维希有些理亏 “我拗不过他们……”  
不等他话说完，基尔伯特就咬住了他的嘴唇，不给弟弟留解释的机会。基尔伯特强势的进攻让路德维希一下没缓过神来，他怔怔地呆在了原地。基尔伯特的手不老实起来，他握住弟弟的手腕，一步一步地他把逼到支撑营帐的柱子上，将对方的手臂举到头顶，掏出一根粗麻绳把手腕栓到了柱子上。  
路德维希对哥哥的行为从迷惑变为慌张，想挣脱开束缚手腕的绳子  
“没用的阿西，旁观了我那么多次审讯俘虏，你还不了解我的手法吗？”  
永不言弃的路德维希向他哥妥协了，他知道忤逆他正在气头上的哥哥他会有多惨——准确的来说，他的屁股有会有多惨。

沙漠的夜晚，营帐里还弥留着的热气蒸得路德维希有些晕乎乎的，但蹲在他身下的他哥却格外的兴致勃勃。  
“本大爷回国后要重赏这套军装的设计师，这衣服穿在我最爱的弟弟身上，帅气程度直逼本大爷”  
路德维希听了甚是无语，干脆用脚踹了他哥一脚。不料，大意的他当即被对方抓住了脚腕  
“喝醉了的阿西好可爱，还会主动抬腿。要奖励一下听话的孩子吗？”  
基尔伯特从腘窝开始，顺着弟弟大腿一路落下一个个轻浅的吻，他的轻吻在嘴唇上移到短裤的裤脚时迎来了终结，他用牙齿叼起裤脚把它上翻到大腿根处。路德维希惊慌无措，但却无能无力。他尝试合拢大腿，却被他哥打得更开  
“这衣服总体来说我很满意，但唯一不满的一点就是，太、短、了！”  
“阿西，你说如果其他人也垂涎你的肉体该怎么办？”

不等他弟回答，他就用行动给出了答案——  
先前缠绵的亲吻消失了。他用舌尖撩拨着弟弟大腿根处最柔软最丰腴的嫩肉，嘴唇还报复性地吮吸着，故意发出滋滋的水声。路德维希腿被迫放他哥肩上，动也动不了，他只能用大腿锁他哥喉，但是他一收紧腿却把他哥的脸拉得和他的裆更近。这可把基尔伯特高兴坏了，现在的他不但不生拉他喝酒的士兵的气，甚至还想感谢他们把他弟灌醉。

基尔伯特可开心了，像小狗叼住飞盘一样叼起了他弟的裤链，咬着裤链往下拉。不过他不着急脱下内裤，而是伸出舌头描摹小阿西的形状，把内裤弄得湿漉漉的。基尔伯特一时有点搞不清楚内裤上深色的水渍是自己的唾液还是他弟背着他悄悄渗出浸湿内裤的前液。  
身下的阴茎慢慢膨胀上升，支起了一个小帐篷，这意味着必定有一处布料会紧紧绷住前端。这个感觉可不好受，可基尔伯特却恶趣味地偏不放过那小小的一隅，甚至隔着布料用舌尖刺探着马眼。太难受了，布料摩擦敏感部位的感觉痒痒的，但总有一种隔靴搔痒的不痛快的感觉。他多想他哥能吸吸他光裸的柱身，给他带来切实的快感。

他当然不会说出口，但他忸怩的神态让他哥一眼识穿了他的心思。  
“想让本大爷帮你吸啊？没那么容易哦本大爷的宝贝弟弟”  
一个出色的士兵每一次战略转移都是别有用心。他移开了头，暂时放下了下身的攻略，故意冷落嗷嗷待吸的小阿西，站起来寻找他的武器——他从冰桶里拿出一个冰块。

“说真的这里真的好热，阿西你的脸都红了！所以让贴心的本大爷来给你降降温吧”  
他把冰块拿到他弟面前晃了晃，仿佛在示威。他不耐烦地把路德维希的上衣解开。弟弟的胸膛因先前的挑逗和对即将到来的事的紧张而剧烈地上下起伏着，汗液顺着脖子缓缓流淌到前胸，留下一道道水迹 。冰块刚接触皮肤带来的刺激感让肌肉紧绷，而基尔伯特还不动声色地把冰块往上提，引导他弟挺起胸脯以接触冰面。基尔伯特顺着水痕慢慢移动着冰块，他能感到对方身体的微微颤抖。  
这可远远不够，他还没听到悦耳的声音呢。  
冰块在移动到乳头处停下了，寒冷的冰块刺激到乳头的感觉格外明显，小点以肉眼可见的速度迅速凸起，又因低温而变为深红色。再这样冰下去快感就消失了，聪明如基尔伯特把冰块悬空，让融化的冰水滴在乳尖上。冰块融化有一点间隔的时间，让乳尖不至于早早地麻木无感。  
汹涌而至的情潮冲破了路德维希用理智筑成的大堤，乳尖传来的阵阵快感填满了他的大脑。  
“唔嗯……啊！”  
路德维希被自己发出的喘息声吓到了，但无奈手被绑住无法捂嘴掩盖自己的尴尬，他只能向哥哥求饶  
“哥哥……别用冰块了行不行…冷”  
像是要表达自己的诚意一般，他的乳尖也随着胸的起伏微微地颤动。基尔伯特心软了，怜爱地在乳尖落下一个轻吻  
“辛苦了 阿西的小点点”

基尔伯特挑逗完弟弟的乳头过后又不疾不徐地向下移动着冰块，冰块的冷和空气的热同时刺激着路德维希的神经，把他的大脑搅得一片混沌。他腹部被冰得收紧，哀求着哥哥  
“哥哥…别…”  
他的话挑起基尔伯特的叛逆心，他十分享受观赏弟弟受情欲折磨的样子 ，凑在他耳边一字一顿地说了句  
“我 才 不 要” 末了，还伸舌舐去了颈上的汗珠  
“乖，本大爷这是在给你降温呢，放轻松 ” 

路德维希难耐地扭动着腰，但基尔伯特仍耐着性子缓慢移动着冰块，让融水顺着小腹一路流下，浸润了绒毛。  
路德维希的阴茎有了抬头的趋势，而当冰块移动到柱身上时，路德维希已硬得发痛——  
哥哥的强势在性事上显得格外鲜明，他从不允许弟弟私自撸动自己的茎身，性爱时也只会伺候他的后庭——本就因少有开发而敏感的前端哪受得了低温的刺激？基尔伯特用掌心包裹着冰块，指肚摩挲着茎身上暴起的青筋，轻拢着弟弟的阴茎。路德维希不由得倒吸一口冷气，抿紧了嘴，仿佛这样就能不让自己发出淫靡的喘息声。他的行为让他哥有些不满，惩罚一般地用冰块在前端打着圈，用冰块的棱角勾勒着龟头间的沟壑，一直延伸至马眼处。  
那个小孔被男人挑拨着，钻心的痒意随之而来。路德维希被激得后仰了头，绷直了脚尖，顶起了胯，一下子没忍住射了出来。  
精液溅到了基尔伯特的指缝间，他就借着液体的润滑按摩着弟弟的睾丸，抚摸不断吐出白浊的阴茎，疏导着它吐出更多的汁液  
“长官还没下令士兵就敢擅自冲锋？本大爷是怎么教你的，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
基尔伯特钳住弟弟的下巴，把他的脸扭过来，与他接吻。还处在高潮余韵中的路德维希又被夺走了口中最后的空气，他这时候说出的话他自己都难以置信——  
“嗯啊……哥哥…后面痒……”  
基尔伯特被弟弟难得的直白话语逗笑了——他懊悔自己没准备一个录音机，他想把弟弟动情时说的胡话录下来，在他清醒的时候放给他听。  
基尔伯特屈起捏着冰块的手指，借着肠液的润滑用指关节拓开了穴口，把冰块顶入了穴道内里。  
“好了贝什米特中尉，我现在以长官的身份命令你夹住这个冰块直到它完全融化，听明白了吗？”  
体内的异物感让路德维希酸胀直不起腿，他只得用颤抖的音调回答道 “是……长官…”  
基尔伯特似乎对他的回答不太满意，捏住他的乳尖，喝令道“再说一遍！”  
“额啊…！是、长官！”  
军人的天职就是服从。他必须服从他的长官、他的兄长。他夹紧臀瓣，双腿不断地摩擦大腿内侧，用穴道内壁滚烫的温度融化着冰块。  
融水和爱液交融，从穴口顺着大腿根流下。基尔伯特屈身来到弟弟的后方，掰开他的臀瓣端详着弟弟那像一张衔着肉棒不知餍足地流着涎水的小嘴的穴口。  
“不错，任务完成得不错，本大爷很满意”  
他低下头，伸出舌头沿着汁液留下的水渍，舌湿滑的舌头一路向上，直达穴口。下身的涨硬感催促着基尔伯特，于是他直截了当地将舌尖伸到了甬道内舔弄起来。弟弟的身体因此明显颤抖了一下，又不由自主地翘起屁股，想让哥哥进入得更深。舌苔粗糙的厮磨让路德维希敏感的内壁不住地收缩起来，挤压着他哥的舌头。  
后方传来的淫靡水声和舔吸声听得路德维希脸红心跳，薄薄的唇瓣还是没包住炽热的情欲，粘腻的呻吟声从唇缝中泄出。这声音像是催情剂一样加快了基尔伯特舌头抽插的速度，他绷直了舌头向里戳刺，舌尖又用力顶弄内壁。在完全抽离舌头之前，他还卷曲舌尖将弟弟的爱液带入口中。基尔伯特站起身，当着弟弟的面将沾湿了自己嘴角的浊液吞了下去，还故意发出吞咽的声音。  
他扣着弟弟的下巴问道  
“阿西，你说是啤酒好喝，还是你的蜜汁好喝？”


End file.
